


Mass Transit

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes commuting can take forever. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Transit

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "destination" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

The midnight bus always has the same people on it. The emaciated driver, the young couple making out, the pimpled fast-food drone, the overweight security guard. Maria doesn't know them and doesn't want to. She just wants to get home to Anna, her little girl.

Two strangers board the bus. That hasn't happened in longer than Maria can remember.

They're talking to the other passengers. When they get to Maria, they show her a picture of Anna, except Anna has a husband and three kids. The youngest is named Maria.

After the strangers leave, the bus finally reaches its destination.


End file.
